The present invention relates to chemical compounds, pharmaceutical compositions, and methods of preparing and using the compounds. More particularly, it is concerned with certain 4-amino-3-halo-2-pyridinone nucleosides and nucleotides, with pharmaceutical compositions containing these compounds, and with methods for preparing the compounds, and for their pharmaceutical use.